Fantasy High School
by BoricuaPinkRanger
Summary: It is a school where attend characters from different movies television series or books. Prinsipalmente Power Rangers and the Lord of the Rings. There are some elements and characters of Harry Potter and a lesser extent of Glee. Main pairs: Frodo / Kibmerly, Pippin / Marah, Sam / Rosie and Merry /Kapri. PS are students of ten grade so all are between the ages of 15-16.
1. The first day and we are late

A/N: Nothing belongs to me, either Power Rangers, the Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter or Glee. The story includes characters, and / or elements of these different tv series / movies / books. PR and LOTR being the main center.

* * *

><p><strong>School Staff:<strong>

Director - Professor Gandalf (LOTR)

Secretary-Mrs M. McGonagall. (HP)

School Counselor - Ms. Galadriel (LOTR)

**Teachers:**

Potions - Professor Snape (HP)

Introduction to management Zords - Dr. Katherin Manxs (PR SPD)

Swordplay - Professor Boromir (LOTR)

Physical Education - Professor Aragon (LOTR)

Music - Professor Schuester (Glee)

Domestic economy - Professor Hayley Ziktor (PR DT)

**Other staff:**

Cheerleaders Coach - Professor Arwen Undomiel (LOTR)

_There are more personal in school but this will be those who interact with the group of freshman. I clarify that when I refer to first year, I am referring to the tenth grade, not ninth grade where I live since high school begins in tenth._

**The group of first year:**

Frodo Baggins (LOTR)

Meriadoc Brandybuck (LOTR)

Gem Chang (PR RPM)

Gemma Chang (PR RPM)

Rosie Cotton (LOTR)

Sydney Drew (PR SPD)

Kira Ford (PR DT)

Samwise Gamgee. (LOTR)

Hermione Granger (HP)

Ziggy Grover (PR RPM)

Kimberly Hart (MM PR)

Flinn McAllistar. (PR RPM)

Harry Poterr (HP)

Schuyler Tate (PR SPD)

Kay Tennet/ Dr. K (PR RPM)

Peregrin Took. (LOTR)

Kapri Watanabe (PR NS)

Marah Watanabe (PR NS)

Ronald Weasley (HP)

* * *

><p>Middle-earth is a big country divided in several cities:<p>

In the city of Angel Grove are the two main high schools in the region. The Fantasy Highschool (good guys) and Black Gate highschool (Bad guys.)

Frodo and Sam had just arrived and are in front of the school gate.

"Thanks to you and your uncle, I can study at a decent school." said Sam to Frodo.

"No, because Sam, you're my best friend and deserve to go to the best school. Besides you've always helped Uncle Bilbo with the garden." answered Frodo.

"Yes the garden. Gardening was the only class that I liked and featuring the high school of the Community of the Shire. The rest was milking cows, pest extermination, how to grow crops. Which by the way is one thing to plant flowers and other fruits, so mine is gardening, not farming. "Sam began to explain why he did not want to go to public school in the Shire.

"Well at least here the classes are interesting. Look early take potions, what it is, well I have no idea. Then we have the class of introduction to the use of the Zords, what is a Zords, I do not know but it sounds interesting. Then we swordplay at least serve to defend us. Also we will take basics of magic. Look, we are going learn how to do magic as Gandalf. By the way did you know that is the principal? Well after lunch we will have music, sports and domestic economy. One moment there says domestic economy? "Frodo said as he held in his hands the class schedule.

"Yes, That says. Finally you will learn to do things for yourself Mr. Frodo." Sam replied.

"Sam and How many times I have to tell you to take off the Mr, we are of the same age." Frodo insisted.

"All right, Mr. Frodo.'ll Try." Sam replied.

"Forget it, you're a hopeless case." Frodo said.

"Look is Rosie Cotton, what she is doing here? By the way her uniform looks good." Sam commented when he saw the young Hobbit on his way to the entrance of the school with a friend. This could disguise how much he liked Rosie.

"Shut up your mouth or I flies enter. Besides not surprising because Rosie is the daughter of the owner, of the most frequented bar of the Shire. They have money, they are not rich but they have enough to live comfortably." said Frodo.

"You think she know I exist?" Sam said.

"Oh Sam. Look who accompanies her, is Kimberly Hart. Her best friend is the daughter of human living at the edge of the river, this was separated from his wife and came to live in the Shire. Kimberly spends weekends with him, imagine this how she met Rosie. ". said Frodo.

"Kimberly? Never seen her before. Nor knew there was a human living in the region." Sam insisted.

"In which world you live Sam, Rosie has you stunned. Kimberly is also very pretty." Frodo said.

"Pretty? Very petite I would say to be human. You're sure she's not a hobbit?" Sam suggested.

"I forget that you have eyes only for Rosie Cotton. And she is human only have to look at the feet, wearing shoes and are small, and ears are not pointy like ours." Frodo affirm.

"I'm just in love." Sam said putting a dreamy face.

"Come on Sam, we must enter." Frodo suggested.

"But are 7: 30, and the first class is at 8:00?" Sam protested but all I got was that Frodo grabs him by the arm inside the school.

"That is for what seems a belt buckle, and has in the center a bird, very strange indeed." Rosie said while watching the strange object that Kimberly had in her hands.

"This is called a morpher Rosie, and used to transform into ranger. There are some humans who are born with special powers, _ at birth transferred to a morpher which can take different forms, this is done so it does not affect the development of child. Once this is prepare, they may use their powers through the morpher. The problem is that I do not know how to use it and by the way is not a bird is a pterodactyl. "Kimberly explained.

"Jum, which more strange thing. Should be arriving to begin searching the room now that there is time." Rosie suggested. Young headed on campus.

* * *

><p>It was time for the first class and it was almost the whole group. If almost, because even missing four students to come to class, and it was 8:05. The Professed Snape was about to start class. This wore all black and had an intimidating look.<p>

"Do not bother doing their own groups accommodated at tables. 19 students and there are only 5 tables so you will place 4 in each table except the last one only have three.'s I put in alphabetical order." said Professor.

The students gave him a look of protest, but even so the teacher will not changed his mind.

"In the first table to sit down: Frodo Baggins, Meriadoc Brandybuck ... It seems that Mr. Brandybuck has not arrived nice way to start the first day of missing classes. Well continue, Gem and Gemma Chan . In Table Two: Rosie Cotton, Sydney Drew, Kira Ford and Samwise Gamgee. In the table three: Hermione Granger, Ziggy Grover, Kimberly Hart and Flinn McAllistar. Table four : Harry Potter, Schuyler Tate, Kay Tennet and Peregrin Took. As you see this is another beginning with the left foot my class. At the last table will be: Kapri Watanabe, Marah Watanabe. Who by the way have not yet arrived. Also be Ronald Weasley. "Ordered the professor Snape who was upset about the absences on the first day of classes.

While one block before the Fantasy high school were Marah and Kapri , who had been left just in front of the gate of the Black Gate High School.

"Goodbye, Chubo." Marah said goodbye to the driver of her uncle, scoring hand quickly. "It is pathetic that there are two high school one block from the other . Not you think?"

"Yes, but if Uncle Lothor finds we did not agree on the Black Gate and are seeing competition, he annihilate us." Kapri said. "So we must change us quickly."

Marah took from her backpack two vests navy blue that had the Fantasy High school logo which consisted of the name of the school and an eagle. Luckily the difference of the uniform of a school to the other was just the vests. The Fantasy High school uniform consisted of white button shirt, black tie, black skirt or pants for boys, in the case of male hobbits used these the pants rolled. Besides the navy vest with school logo and black shoes, with the exception of hobbits attending school barefoot. The uniform of the Black Gate was the same except it was burgundy vest with the school logo consisting of the name of the school and a troll who was the school mascot.

Suddenly see two young scurrying, and with the uniform in the wrong way , and most curious of all, they were barefoot. Hobbits were clear, but how to explain that to Marah and Kapri say that their brains do not digest information easily, especially of Marah.

"Do not slacken the speed Pippin. We are late and it's your fault." Said Merry, at see that Pippin slowed down.

"Because you say it's my fault?" Answered Pippin who had stopped to catch some air who came running from the Shire, although it was relatively close to Angel Grove town where the school was, was far to go on foot.

"That's not your fault? Yesterday you stayed in my house and my mother said no sleeping off those late there school tomorrow. You said she would not notice if we stayed up late watching tv and happened we were discovered. **_I do not think wake you up, if your father was already working, for when you have awakened, will go on feet._** Now I just hear my mother. "Merry began to blame Pippin for their lateness. "But Pippin move, we're late for potions class. They say the teacher of that class is ruthless. "

"Ok, I took a breath." Said Pippin catching some air and continue his way.

"What time is Marah?" Wonder Kapri.

"Are the 8:15" Marah said.

"We are super late. What is our first class? "Continued asking Kapri.

"Potions ... Oh this is not good." Marah said.

"Run Marah, we follow these guys, at least so find the classroom quickly." Suggested Kapri.

Both ran as fast as they could to not lose track of Merry and Pippin.


	2. Visit the school counseling

A/N: Nothing of Power Rangers, Lord of the rings, Harry Potter, etc.. belongs to me.

* * *

><p>For when they reached school it was already 8:20 am.<p>

Merry brake quickly to see the classroom door of Professor Snappe, but Pippin who came behind him did not have time to slow down, pushing Merry against the door of the room. Marah and Kapri who came after them, braked at Marah stumble upon Pippin and Kapri with Marah, that cause than with the press of bodies the classroom door get open. Merry falling on the floor, Pippin on Merry, Marah on Pippin, and Kapri on Marah.

"What's that supposed to mean!." Said Professor Snape annoying.

"They fell, haha." A voice, which came from one of the tables, was Ziggy who always had a comment to everything the teacher was saying . This is causing more bother than he was.

"Someone hit , Mr. Grover with a book for me, for his comments out-of-place." Snappe react, to the comment of Ziggy. With the result that Hermione and Kimberly who were sitting on either side of Ziggy hit him on the head with their books.

"Ouch! That hurts. "Ziggy said.

"That's so not reckless. And as you will go with me to the direction. "And he took Merry and Pippin by the ears. "You two do not stay there and follow me you are lucky that I only have two hands."

Frodo throw a paper ball to Sam when the teacher was not looking it read: _Now Merry and Pippin are in trouble._

Sam just answering with a gesture, running his finger over his neck as a sign that the hobbits were in trouble.

* * *

><p>Once in the office of the director who first found was the secretary Mrs McGonagall. An elderly lady, tall and brown hair.<p>

"I've brought these four ... irresponsible to the director Gandalf." Snappe said.

"Sorry professor, but the Director is in an important meeting." answer the secretary of the direction.

"So what do I do with this quartet?" Asked the teacher.

"Well, take the school counselor." Suggested Mrs. McGonagall.

"Come, of which were saved." Said the professor.

In the school counseling office was Mrs Galadriel. A very pretty elf long and golden hair, blue eyes and fair complexion, youthful appearance.

"Good morning. What gives you Professor? "Galadriel said with a calm voice.

"Good morning, here I bring these four who on the first day of school arrived 20 minutes late to my class." Snappe said.

"You can continue with your class, I take care of them." Replied the elf.

* * *

><p>While in the classroom, all the students were talking each with its preference group disrupting the order had imposed the teacher to start of the class.<p>

"Over there comes Snappe." Sam said. Who had peeked through the door to see if there was clear the aisles.

The runs and runs formed in the classroom, some of the chairs were falling trying to rise quickly from them to get to where they belonged. But they all managed to get ready in the place to be when the teacher came to the classroom.

The teacher raised an eyebrow in surprise at the order that was in the room. "This is really impressive everyone is in their place and quiet. I hope you continue like this. "

* * *

><p>In the school counseling office Merry, Pippin, Marah and Kapri faces, without any talk looked. Until Mrs Galadriel said the first word.<p>

"I do not know the reason why you were late. But considering the first day give you the opportunity. But it is not repeated. "Galadriel said.

"I promise, will not be repeated." Kapri said, crossing her fingers into her back as a sign that was not true.

"Thank you." Merry said.

"Do not get used to these considerations, it is only for today. Well, the teacher did not will receive you in the classroom today and missing only 15 minutes to finish the class. Will stay here, as I am going to give some important papers. Take advantage of those 15 minutes to know each oder, if you do not know yet. "Said school counselor, taking some papers and getting up from her desk.

Once this is gone, Merry and Pippin turned to where Marah and Kapri were.

"Hi, I'm Pippin and Merry's my cousin." Said the hobbit green eyes, and curly and light brown color hair.

"I am Marah and this is my sister, Kapri." answer the girl of straight and reddish-brown hair, and light green eyes.

"One question, why you are barefoot, and your feet are so ... dirty?" Kapri said, the girl with straight blond hair and clear blue eyes.

"We are Hobbits, hobbit are like that." Merry said, the hobbit of dark blond curl hair, and blue-gray eyes.

"I do not understand." Said Marah are scratching her heads trying to understand what just said Merry.

"I do not understand, so I better leave like that." Added Kapri.

"I thought that this day would not come." Merry said.

"What day Merry?" Asked Pippin.

"The day I find someone who was more foolish than you." Answered Merry.

"What!" Said Marah and Kapri simultaneously.

"We're not dumb, just slow to learn." Marah said.

"And he, who is believed to be." Kapri said, giving Merry an intimidating look, but he ignore her .

"As more fool than I, Merry what you mean?" Pippin said with confused face.

"Forget Pip, I think I was wrong. You're still the most foolish. "commented Merry.

"Thank you." Pippin answer, but then he realized what Merry had just said . "Wait, you called me a fool?"

"Moving on, you knew that the school counselor is the grandmother of the coach of the cheerleaders?" Said .

"That's not possible. How can she be a grandmother? If Mrs Galadriel is very young. "Marah said.

"It's that she's an elf, elves do not age." Pippin said.

"How that do not age, we all age." Answered Marah.

"With these, you can not talk." Merry said, who was already despairing.

"Marah we better go, it is almost time for the next class. And I can not stand Mr. Smarty. "Kapri said, raising it from the chair and out of the school counseling.

Merry and Pippin also came to be in the hallway with Frodo and Sam.

* * *

><p>"how you did with the director?" Asked Sam.<p>

"The director was not, we were sent to the school counselor." Pippin answer.

"We are not punished, we got a second chance at being the first time." added Merry.

"Well you were lucky, I thought you were fried." commented Frodo.

"Oh, and the blonde girl likes Merry." commented Pippin.

"Why do you say that?" Merry wonder.

"Because she hates you, and from hate to love there is a single step." Pippin said.

"We were saved with Cupid. See Pip if so then you fall to perfection with her sister. Both are equally intelligent. "Merry said, giving a touch of sarcasm to the last sentence.

"Stop talking about your love or be late to the next class. Let's go. "Frodo said.


	3. Cheerleaders, cafeteria and basketball

**_A/N: None of The Lord of the Rings, Power Rangers, Harry Potter or Glee belongs to me._**

* * *

><p>Kimberly and Rosie had just left the class of swordplay and headed to the cafeteria.<p>

"No Kim, I think the class of swordplay will be a nightmare for me the whole semester. You realize how I almost fell when the teacher gave me the sword, swords should be lighter. "Rosie comment.

"Haha, if it was something funny. You'll have to get an elven sword, which are lighter. On second thought I think I also will I need one of those. Moving on, I can not wait for us to start driving the Zords. "Added Kimberly.

As they walked down the hall they found the cheerleading coach Arwen Undomiel, who was sticking on a paper in the bulletin board. The paper said:

_**New members are sought for Eagle Dancers. Welcome to all who are willing to belong to the group.**_

The latter call attention to the girls. All? Not supposed to enter the cheerleaders have to audition first.

"Coach, Why the paper says that are accepted all who want to belong to The Eagle Dancers?" Wonder Kimberly.

"It supposed ... but the reality is that no one here wants to face the Black Dancers of coach Sue Sylvester. Right now I do not have anyone in the group, that's why I'm accepting all who appear. "Arwen said, sounding disappointed.

"Do not worry coach, we will take care of recruiting more girls. For now offers us. "answer Kimberly.

"What? Kim, I ... "Rosie started to protest but was interrupted when Kimberly gave her a stomp. "Ouch!"

"Thanks girls, I will be grateful." Arwen said, then walking away to her office.

"Kim, that hurt. That bottom of your boot is tough and I do not use shoes as you may have noticed. " started to yell Rosie at Kimberly because the stomp.

"Sorry! But I could not let'll ruin my plans to be a cheerleader, Rosie Cotton "said Kimberly.

"Well, for the next, better pinch me. You want? Now we can continue our way to the cafeteria I am very hungry. "Rosie suggested.

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria, Marah and Kapri looked everywhere looking for a free table.<p>

"There," point Marah, targeting to an empty table with four chairs.

The girls rushed as they could to get to the table before someone else deal, but when they arrived they found a pairs of students on their way to the same table.

"We saw it first!" Claimed Kapri.

"No, we saw it first!" Claimed Merry.

Both left the tray on the table and were now face to face. Kapri inclined her head slightly to look directly into the eyes of Merry, which was substantially shorter than her. While Merry stood tip to try to be level with Kapri.

"That in your home, you will not be taught to be a gentleman? What are you gonna do about it? Because I'm not moving from here. "Insisted Kapri.

Merry was generally a gentleman with the girls, but for some strange reason, Kapri make him to get out the worst of him. "What? ... I'm not moving from here either."

"May we suggest somenthing?" Asked Marah and Pippin, who watched the two teens argue.

"No!" They said in unison, turning heads in the direction of Marah and Pippin, and then back to the position they were.

"I do not know what is the problem with these two. If we fit the four at the table. "comment Marah.

"Yes you're right. Do not know about you, but I have hunger. "Pippin said.

"Well what if we sat down to eat and let them fight alone?" Suggested Marah.

"Good idea." Answered Pippin.

Marah and Pippin sat down to eat, while Merry and Kapri continued their absurd little game of who is first moved. Finally all ended up eating at the same table, and that because the hungry win to them . Occasionally, Merry and Kapri raised their view of what they were eating to look bad to the other.

* * *

><p>It was time for sport class and the students were in the school gym, with their exercising attire.<p>

"Good morning, young. I am Professor Aragon, today we'll start with the most basic basketball passes. But before going to heat. "Said the professor.

While students were doing warm-up exercises, the teacher pulled a sack basketballs.

"Well now start with the bounce pass. Sky come a moment to help me with the demonstration. "Aragon throw the ball this peak in the ground and then bouncing and Sky caught it.

"That's easy, I thought that playing basketball was more complicated." Remarked Sydney.

"First Syd, basketball is more than bounce the ball. Second if you do a bounce pass in the wrong as it is easy to catch your partner now, it's easy for the other team take it from you. "Added Sky, who already had previous experience playing basketball.

"He's right, that's why we will go step by step. So yes Sydney take it easy, do not cross the river before arriving appearances can be deceiving. "Added the Professor. "Very well put in pairs to start with our class today. As we are 19 one would be with me. Schuyler will go with me, Sydney with Gem, Gemma with Flynn, Samwies with Rosie, Ronald with Hermione, Harry with Kira, Kimberly with Frodo, Peregrin with Marah, Ziggy with Kay, Meriadoc with Kapri. "ordered the Professor. "You can take a ball from the bag."

Each couple went to the bag to take a ball, there were some who were happy with who play them to do the exercise as Sam and others who not as Merry and Kapri who could not hide their faces in disgust. While everyone struggled to catch a ball Kimberley and Frodo left for last when they reached the bag there were no balls.

"How? There are no balls? "Said Frodo, as he searched in the bag already empty.

"Professor, the balls are over." Kimberley said.

"Oh, I thought I had brought enough. Accordingly, in this shelf you see there. Is another basketball you can take that. "Aragon said, pointing to a shelf at the end of the Gym.

Frodo and Kimberley went to the shelf where the basketball was next to other balls of various kinds.

"Aja, and now? I did not catch up. "Said Kimberley to see that did not quite catch the ball.

"If you do not reach, I least I'm lower than you for a few inches." answer Frodo. "And if we use that chair, I can Climb on it and try to catch the ball."

"Well, try it." Answered Kimberley.

Frodo climbed on the chair but still for only a little not reach the ball. "I can not reach catch it." He said this, trying to touch the with the fingers but not achievement.

"Take off! Let me see if I get. "ordered Kim, Frodo took off the chair and stood beside it while Kimberley climbed on the chair to see if she reached.

Frodo holding the back of the chair so it does not tip over while Kimberly was catch the ball, Kim stretched her hands to the ball. When she do catch it, she slipped from his chair, leaving Frodo both tangled and falling to the ground. Kimberly fell on top of Frodo. and then the rest of the balls that were on the shelf fell on them. It was a strange and embarrassing moment, Kimberly chocolate eyes were met with the big blue eyes of Frodos, their faces were close, too close. At that moment everyone turned to see what happened.

"Are you okay?" Frodo said, his face flushed a little.

"I think so. "answer Kimberly, while her face was blushing too.

"Please could you get off of me? You are crushing me. "Added Frodo who had been crushed by Kimberley and the balls.

"Are you okay?" Asked Professor Aragon, as he helped to stand on feet Kimberley.

"Yes!" Replied both.

After this little accident classes continued without major drawbacks. It was an intense first day of school for some, Merry, Pippin, Kapri and Marah were late, moreover Merry and Kapri, war is declared, each other. Kimberley practically committed to Rosie, to enter the cheerleaders and Sam seem to be in Lalaland when he was close to Rosie.


	4. A Bubbles Disaster

_**A/N: None of the Power Rangers, The Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter belongs to me.**_

* * *

><p>And it was another day at the school of fantasy.<p>

"Today we make our first potion. The bubbling potion. "Said Professor Snape.

"And what is it for?" Ziggy wonder.

"Well, what else is going to be, obviously to make bubbles." Kay replied.

"What uses have a potion to make bubbles?" Asked Sam.

"Well, no one. Mr. Gamgee. But not intend to give them a difficult potion, when there are many here who do not know mixing a pancake. "Stated Snape.

"I do know how to make potions." commented Hermione, who was at the table that was behind where Sam was.

"Does anyone ask your opinion Miss Granger?" The professor said. "If there are no foolish questions, we can begin. I make you a warning not throw more than two drops of blue liquid. You may begin. "

"What will happen if I throw more than one drop of blue liquid to my potion?" Asked Pippin to Harry, who was sitting beside him, with a face that implied he would do the opposite of what said the Professor.

"I do not know, but better not try." Harry replied.

But to vary Pippin could not stand the curiosity, and he throw 5 drops of blue liquid. "There are only three other drops. What could happen? "

"But what are you doing? They are just two drops." Kay said in alarm. Whoever was sitting in front of Pippin at the same table.

Soon it began to emerge a giant bubble, from the cauldron of Pippin, which began wrapping him. Leaving the hobbit inside the giant bubble. The bubble began to float around the classroom with Pippin inside.

"Look Merry, I'm flying!" Pippin said as the bubble passes near the table where his cousin was sitting.

"Somebody get Mr. Took out of the bubble." Ordered the professor.

Pippin was floating near the table where Ron, Mara and Kapri were. Without warning Ron took a pencil and spit on the bubble. The bubble burst set free Pippin, this falling in sitting on the lap of Marah. At the hobbit realize where I was stood up quickly, and do not even look at the face of Mara. He simply said "Sorry" and walked to his desk.

And half of the class had passed when Sky got up and asked something to the teacher. Then the boy stood in front of all the students to give them a message.

"Mr. Tate, wants to give an advertisement. I hope you will fast. "Ordered Snape.

"Well, I'm recruited from part of Professor Aragorn, students who want to be on the team of basketball of the school." Stated Sky.

"Oh, teacher can announce something too? It's quick. "Kimberly asked, raising her hand insistently.

"But be quick; do not want any more interruptions." Said the professor.

"I am also recruited students, but for the cheerleading squad of the school. The one who is interested can talk to me after class. "Stated Kimberly.

"Hey Sky, I want to enter the basketball team." commented Frodo.

"Frodo is not for nothing, but I do not think basketball, is made for Hobbits. You are very small. "Replied Sky.

"If Mr. Baggins can or cannot play basketball. You discussed after my class Mr. Tate. "said the Professor.

Frodo made a face of protest, while Sky returned to his place.

Most had finished the potion, except Marah, Kapri and Ron. The sisters had a fight to see who first used the scoop to shake the pot.

"I took it first!" Said Marah, while struggling with Kapri for the scoop.

"Give me that!" Kapri said, as they continued fighting.

In the end, Kapri achievements take the scoop to Marah. But at take the spoon to his sister, caused Marah hit whit the elbow, the arm of Ron who had to start one more time the potion that had previous damage. Unfortunately for them at that moment Ron was throwing the blue liquid into his potion, which caused the whole pot of blue liquid, emptied into Ron's potion.

The Gandalf Director was down the hall when he saw below the potions room door, was foaming. This opened the door, but when he opened the door come a wave of bubble and foam that dragged the old man down the hall, behind him, dragged out by another wave of bubbles and foam the students and the teacher.

After the foam stopped the director Gandalf wonder what happened. "But what happened here? Who is responsible for this? "

"Those responsible for this mess are the Misses Watanabe and Mr. Weasley. Mr. Director. "Stated Snape.

"Well, I wait for all of you in my office." Gandalf ordered.

"They had to be those two. "Merry said to Pippin.

"Please, Merry. It could happen to anyone. It happens to me all the time. "Pippin commented as he took off his hair foam.

Sam on the other hand, was trying to help up to Rosie. "I help you." Sam spread his hands to Rosie, but when he tries to pull her to lift it up he slipped on the wet floor and fell backwards.

Rosie all she could do was laugh. "Hahaha, sorry Sam I laugh, but it was funny. In any way thanks, but I better get up by myself. "

Students were lifted from the ground and tried to take off the foam as they could, while those responsible for the disaster were in the office of the Director Gandalf.


	5. Honestly I don't know what a Megazod is

**_A / N: No Power Rangers, The Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter belongs to me._**

* * *

><p><strong>In the principal's office <strong>

"Very well young, what exactly happened in the class of Professor Snape?" Ask Gandalf.

Marah, Ron, and Kapri began talking all at once, making all that Gandalf, listen were noise instead of words.

"Enough! One at a time! "Ordered the principal.

"Mister Principal was just an accident. I ran into Ron's potion, trying that Kapri not to take off the spoon. In any case the fault is only of us and not Ron.

"Admitted Marah, comment that don't please Kapri.

"Thank Marah, now we have to take the blame just us." protest Kapri.

"You're selfish. You pretended to be blaming me for something that was not my fault? "Ron said.

"Young leave the fight. As such, you can retire Ron. "Ordered Gandalf, turning to Marah and Kapri. "And you girls after classes have to clean the room of Professor Snape. As punishment. Can return to class.

* * *

><p><strong>In the classroom of introduction to operating Zords.<strong>

"Mr. Frodo, you will not continue with the crazy idea of entering the basketball team? Or yes? "Sam said, as he sat on one of the desks in the front row.

"Sam, I told you not to tell me sir. You make me feel old. As for the basketball team, yes I keep thinking of making the team. " Reply Frodo, as he sat at the desk was behind Sam.

"But Mr. Frodo ..." Sam was interrupt by a gesture of protest from Frodo.

"Sam!" Frodo said, hearing that Sam insisted on calling him sir.

"What?" Replied Sam.

"Forget it." Frodo said, surrendering.

Professor Manx had already started class today. She officially started with the class since the first day could hardly teach. While Kat Manx gave her class, while Frodo again insisting to Sky, to enter the team.

"Sky. Hey Sky. " Frodo called Sky. Who was sitting on the desk next to the row of Frodo.

"What do you want Frodo?" Sky said, now looking towards the hobbit. "Don't you see that the class has already started?"

While the teacher gave the class.

"Okay can someone tell me what a Zord is?" Asked Kat.

"It is easy a Zord is a sword." Pippin replied, with a smirk on his face.

"No, Peregrine Took. I said Zord, not Sword. I have also told you that if you want to answer, raise your hand first. "Reply, professor Manx.

"But if no one raised their hand." Pippin insisted.

"How would raise their hands, if I had not finished asking, when you were answering." Said Kat.

While at the same time Frodo and Sky were discussing about the basketball team.

"I want to be on the basketball team. Sky Please, give me a chance. "Frodo insisted.

"Look Frodo, I do not have anything against you, or hobbits or small people. But you really think you can play against someone who triples your height? "Sky said.

"But the hobbits are very quick and skillful, we can surprise you. Also how many players you have in the team? "Add Frodo.

"The truth is just me and Flynn. Nobody wants to play against the _Trolls of the Black Gate_. "Admitted Sky.

"With two players you cannot play Sky." Answered Frodo.

The teacher looked askance at the two youths who were speaking entertainingly, without paying the least attention to her class.

"Someone tells me what a Megazord is." ask the teacher.

Several hands went up, among which were those of Hermione, Kay, Gem and Gemma. But the teacher did not choose any of the above to answer the question.

"Mr. Tate, Mr. Baggins. Any of you could tell me what is a Megazord? "Kat said.

Sky knew the reply, but the teacher took him off guard and lock his mind and he could say anything. While Frodo just confessed not knowing what a was Megazord.

"To be honest don't know what a Megazord is." Answered Frodo.

"Well, if you were attending my class, you would know that the answer is in your book."

"Can I, Professor?" Hermione wonder who was crazy to say the answer.

"No Hermione. That answers one of them." Stated the professor. "Page 2, second paragraph, Frodo."

"Ok, _Megazord -. Robot of large proportions formed by the union of the zords_" read Frodo.

"Thank you, we continue." Kat said.

* * *

><p>It was time to leave, and the school day was over. Marah and Kapri were in the potions classroom to comply with their punishment. Pippin went down the hall, when right through glass of the door of the classroom he realized the presence of Marah and Kapri. This could not stand the curiosity and entered the room to see what these were doing.<p>

"What do you do?" Pippin said, popped his head from the back of door of the classroom.

"And what are you doing here? Do not is suppose to be with your arrogant cousin?" Replied Kapri aggressively.

"That he is my cousin not mean I have to be with him 24/7. I just wanted to know that you do that's all. " answer the hobbit.

"Are you blind? Cannot you see we're cleaning? "Kapri said.

"Kapri, you do not have to be so aggressive with him. It was just an innocent question." Said Marah, turning to Kapri. Then changing her gaze to Pippin, and told him. "We have to clean the room as punishment for the mess we made with bubbles."

"If you want, I can help you?" Pippin suggested.

Ceding slightly, Kapri accepted help. If they wanted to advance, extra help does not hurt. With the help of Pippin, the girls managed to finish cleaning the room as quickly as possible.

"You know what Peregrine Took; after all you're not as dumb as your cousin." Kapri said.

"Thanks, I think." Answered Pippin.

"Thanks Pippin, you were really helpful." Marah said, planting a kiss on Pippin cheek, and then walked to the door with Kapri.

"And what was it?" Commented Kapri, surprised by what happened.

"What? It was in gratitude, "said Marah.


End file.
